


the things i do for you

by foryoo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, haseul is a scaredy cat, jungeun loves her anyway, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryoo/pseuds/foryoo
Summary: jungeun brings a dog home and haseul is not impressed.





	the things i do for you

**Author's Note:**

> stream butterfly.

if there was something that haseul loved doing other than singing, it was cooking.

she loved cooking for herself, her friends, family, and she especially loved cooking for her girlfriend of 5 years.

at this particular moment she was doing just that, cooking burgers, jungeun's favorite, to celebrate the younger girl’s moving up in the police force.

she was putting the buns in the oven (homemade buns tasted the best on homemade burgers), when she hears the door open.

"hey jungeun," she calls without looking away from her task. "you're pretty early. they decided to fire you a day after you move up?"

when there was no response to her teasing, haseul turns around, closing the oven.

"jungeun?"

she looked towards the doorway of their shared apartment and saw no one. the door was closed and locked, but she could have sworn that she heard the door open and close. confused, haseul takes a step forward, then promptly steps back when her bare foot hits something small and furry.

looking down, haseul was met with the sight of a young german shepard, which was panting and wagging its tail happily.

haseul lets out a blood curdling scream.

the yell frightened the dog, but haseul couldn't care less because sweet baby jesus there was a fucking dog in her house.

in an attempt to get away from the dog, haseul jumps ungracefully onto the kitchen counter, knocking down several of the ingredients she was using to the floor. the dog jogs up to them to eat them up.

"h-hey!" haseul shouts at the dog, which promptly ignored her. "hey! d-don't eat that!"

as the dog continues to lap up the contents that were on the floor, haseul whispers her prayers, saying goodbye to all her friends and family, asking god to accept her into heaven, thinking about the short, crappy will she had left behind. she was pretty sure that if the dog didn't eat her alive, she would die of starvation and dehydration. (she ignored the fact she was in a kitchen).

as she was saying her prayers, she hears the loud, rambunctious laugh of her girlfriend come from the hallway leading to the bedrooms and bathroom.

haseul's head whips up to look in that direction, seeing jungeun emerge from the hallway, leaning on the wall for support, her head thrown back in mirth.

the german shepard also heard the sound, as it looked up and promptly ran to jungeun. the sudden movement had haseul flinching, but she glares when she meets jungeun's gaze.

jungeun's laughter died down, and she scoops the dog up, scratching its ears and walking towards haseul.

"d-don't come near me with that thing," haseul warns, moving as far back against the cupboards as she could.

at the threat jungeun just scoffed, doing the exact opposite and moving closer. "calm down, seul," she tells her, the dog licking her face, causing haseul to cringe again.

"how am i supposed to calm down when you brought that – that beast in here?!"

jungeun gives her a look. "he's not a beast, seullie. he's a puppy."

"same thing," haseul says immediately, eyeing the puppy worriedly. "why is it even here?"

"the police station is training a whole bunch of new police dogs. me moving up means that i was chosen to take one of the little guys home,” jungeun informs her, giving a sickly-sweet smile to the dog that was attempting to climb up higher in her arms.

haseul looks at her incredulously. 

"and you agreed? jungeun, you know how i hate dogs!"

"well i couldn't just say no to one of my first assignments. how would that make me look?"

haseul didn't want to admit that jungeun had a point because she did; she just really, really hated dogs. like, with a burning passion. almost as much as she hated birds. and losing. and not getting a big enough portion of food to eat.

"couldn't they just...keep it in a kennel or something?" haseul questions quietly.

jungeun gives her a look as though haseul had personally offended her. 

"of course not! he's a puppy. he needs interaction with both other dogs and humans for the best results if he's gonna become a police dog. and he's not an it, his name is janggeun."

haseul scrunched up her face at the fondness in jungeun's voice.

"besides, you should be used to dogs by now. wasn't sooyoung's dog always at our place before when she has her modelling gigs?"

"that's not the point!" haseul exclaims suddenly, causing both jungeun and the dog — janggeun — haseul reminded herself, to jump, so she lowers her voice. "that's not the point. the point is that i can't handle dogs and i would appreciate it if you got it out of here."

jungeun stares at haseul for a few moments, the older girl squirming under her thoughtful gaze.

after what felt like an eternity, jungeun lets out a sigh and adjusts janggeun in her arm. jungeun then extends her arm to haseul, palm up.

"come down from there."

haseul didn't move.

"come. down.” she orders again.

tentatively, haseul holds jungeun's hand in hers and allows her to help her down.

when her feet hits the ground, haseul made sure to keep her distance from janggeun.

"look," jungeun begins, in a usually serious voice. "i'm sorry that i brought him here without asking you first even though i knew you hated dogs. but although this may seem small but it's a really important first impression for me."

haseul sighs. now jungeun went and used her stupid sad voice and stupid sad eyes that made her feel all bad.

"look," haseul starts, getting jungeun's attention. "i don't like dogs. at all. like at all. but. i know this is important to you so... so i'll do my best to deal with it for as long as you need me to."

haseul was startled when jungeun's face lit up, and she was re-startled when the blonde brought her in for a chaste but passion filled kiss.

"thanks, seul," jungeun says when they parted. "you're the best! now, i'm gonna go take a shower. the burgers better be ready by then cause i'm starving. keep an eye on janggeun for me okay? i have a bag of toys, food, bowls, and other stuff in the living room if he needs it."

without giving haseul the chance to reply, jungeun puts the dog back down at haseul's feet and left the room.

haseul had to resist the strong urge to try to get away from the puppy. if she knew that if she was going to get through this, she was going to have to get used to having a dog in her immediate vicinity as soon as possible.

with a defeated sigh, haseul begins cleaning up the mess she had made in her haste to get away from janggeun. she thanked whatever deity that existed that not much had spilled, and that she had enough of what she needed to make the burgers.

when she was through with that task, haseul washes her hands and brings it about herself to begin making the meat of the burgers. she notices that janggeun had taken it upon herself to wander around the rest of the apartment and she lets out a sigh of relief, glad for the short break. haseul hopes she didn't leave anything important within the puppy's reach.

completely focused on making the burgers, haseul zoned everything out. despite her focus however, she notices that janggeun had returned, and was walking around her feet, tail wagging, and nose sniffing.

"go away," haseul says gruffly, shaking her leg a little to get the dog to leave. when it didn't listen, haseul resisted the urge to kick it away instead. she might have hated dogs, but she would never harm them like that.

"shoo," haseul says for what must have been the 10th time since says came to her side, getting tired of wiggling around so much. when the dog still didn't get the hint, haseul huffs.

"fine. are you hungry? is that what you want?" haseul stares. 

janggeun barks, causing haseul to flinch.

walking over to the bag jungeun brought, haseul looks inside it and takes out two bowls and a bag of dog food. she puts one bowl down by the wall and filled it up to the top with food before she took the other to the kitchen so she could fill it up with water, putting it down beside the other bowl when she finished.

janggeun sniffs the food briefly as if inspecting it before she dives in. haseul nods, proud that she did the right thing before she makes her way back to the kitchen so she could finish up the burgers.

when she accomplished that, haseul made her way to the living room, setting herself up on the couch so she could watch t.v. as she waits for the burgers to be ready and for jungeun to return.

haseul had been watching some show about the 100 worst cooking fails of all time when she feels a weight next to her on the couch. when she looks down, it was no other than janggeun.

haseul's immediate reaction was to flail, which she did, before she calmed herself down. 

'this is for jungeun,’ she thinks. ‘it's not permanent.'

haseul then relaxes a bit more in the sofa, though she was still tense. she stiffened up further when she feels janggeun lay his head on haseul's thigh.

haseul felt tears well up in her eyes, once again reciting prayers.

thankfully, jungeun chose that moment to enter the room, towel drying her hair.

"aww, looks like the two of you are becoming close friends," she teases, sitting next to haseul.

"shut up," haseul snaps, obviously on edge from having a dog in such close contact of her. "just get him off me."

"you're such a baby," jungeun tells her, though she did reach over to pick up janggeun, who was falling asleep, and puts him in her lap. "look at him, he's so tiny and helpless."

"you say that, but one day you're gonna innocently pet her when snap! he bites you and you're left to bleed to death!" haseul shouts, obviously remembering what had happened to her as a kid.

"you’re so extra," jungeun grumbles, petting says lightly. "and keep your voice down, he's trying to sleep."

haseul just scowls and crosses her arms, grumbling about stupid dogs and stupid girlfriends.

when it was time to eat, jungeun puts janggeun down in the doggy bed she had brought, and sits with haseul on the couch, watching the show jiwoo recommended.

"thanks for being so cool about this seul," jungeun says.

"yeah, yeah," haseul replies, waving her off. "just don't do it again. it's only been a few hours and i've already got dog hair all over me and a puddle of dog pee in the bathroom. that you're cleaning up by the way.”

jungeun chuckles, wrapping an arm around haseul, smiling wider when she lay her head against her shoulder.

"you do it because you love me," jungeun sings playfully.

"yeah," haseul agrees, not missing a beat. "i do. but jungeun i swear to god if i wake up and that mutt is anywhere near me i'm kicking both of you out of here."

jungeun simply laughs, knowing that wasn't true.

her theory was proved correct when she was still allowed to return the next day, even though haseul had woken up with her face pressed up against janggeun’s butt.

despite that morning’s laughter, jungeun knew she was lucky to have haseul love her.


End file.
